El Amaranto
by AthenaNoSeinto10
Summary: Fic a modo de leyenda. Trata sobre el amor prohibido entre Seiya y Saori. No le presten atencion a esto; soy muy mala con los Summary. Solo entren y dejenme un review para saber si tengo habilidad para los fics. Este es mi primer fic. SeiyaxSaori


**Este fic surgió originalmente de una tarea de Lengua. Teníamos que hacer una leyenda en la que hubiera dos caciques enfrentados, una india y un brujo. Los personajes originales eran Amara, la hija del cacique de la aldea de Kohoutek y Kichi, el hijo del mejor cazador de esa misma aldea. El título se me ocurrió por una canción de Nightwish que me gusta mucho: Amaranth. **

**Esta leyenda que inventé me gusto tanto que decidí adaptarla en el universo de Saint Seiya. **

**La idea del fic quedó más o menos intacta, solo que lo hice un poco mas elaborado, además de que hice algunos arreglos en cuanto a los personajes originales (detallados en el párrafo anterior), que se darán cuenta a medida que este fic-leyenda vaya avanzando.**

**Sin mas que aclarar, salvo que los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y que solo los uso con el fin de darle un uso a mi tiempo libre, los dejo con mi primer fic: El Amaranto**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Amaranto**

En la cuidad de Grecia, habían dos jóvenes muy enamorados: Saori, la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido y Seiya, el hijo del contador de Mitsumasa.

Mitsumasa Kido era una persona muy rica: tenía empresas alrededor de todo el mundo y una nieta muy hermosa. Pero no solo tenía dinero, también tenía muchos hijos, todos con diferentes mujeres.

Seiya era uno de esos tantos hijos. El lo sabia, pero no le importaba, porque ahora vivía con su padre adoptivo, Masami, quien era también el contador de su padre biológico. Su madre, había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

Seiya y Saori tenían 13 años. Se conocían muy bien, ya que prácticamente habían crecido juntos, muy a pesar de Kido y su mayordomo Tatsumi, a quienes nunca les había agradado Seiya ni su padre.

Un día, Kido y su mayordomo, estaban revisando todo el trabajo que Masami había hecho ese día. Y se les ocurrió una idea, una perversa idea: cambiar los números de las ganancias de las corporaciones por otros menores, y así acusar a Masami de estar robando dinero, y por eso echarlo, consiguiendo también alejar a Seiya de Saori.

Todo ocurrió como lo habían planeado: Despidieron a Masami. Saori no podía creer que no fuera a ver mas a Seiya, sin haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba. Cuando quiso ir a decirle todo lo que tuvo guardado por años, era demasiado tarde: Ya se había ido.

- Abuelo: ¿Por qué despediste a Masami? – Pregunto ella

- Estaba robando plata, cariño, no puedo permitir eso

- Pero Seiya no había hecho nada, ¡pudiste al menos permitir que viniera a verme!

-Lo siento much…

- ¡NO! ¡No lo sientes! Tu solo querías separarnos. ¡Sabias que yo lo amaba y por querer que me case con el idiota de Julián Solo nos separaste! TE ODIO

Dicho esto Saori se fue a su habitación, pensando en lo que haría sin su amor. Y en ese instante se le cruzo por la cabeza una idea muy loca, pero que le permitiría ver a Seiya: Escapar. Escaparía esa misma noche, e iría a buscar a su amado, sin importar las consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente no estaba y Kido sabia porque, pero no le importaba nada mas que su fortuna. Solo la mando a buscar por que quería verla sufrir.

Luego de que Masami fuera despedido, todo fue de mal en peor para Seiya y su padre: habían perdido su casa y estaban sumidos en la pobreza.

Masami había conseguido un trabajo como cazador en las afueras de la cuidad, en donde tenia un sueldo mínimo y vivía con su hijo en una pequeña cabaña.

Un día, Seiya había acompañado a su padre a cazar en el bosque. Su objetivo era encontrar algo para cenar esa noche. Pero encontró otra cosa. Una chica arrodillada bajo un árbol. Le pareció conocida así que se le acerco.

Oye, ¿Estas bien?

Seiya…. ¿Eres tu?

No puede ser…. Saori… Por Dios, hay tantas cosas que no te pude decir.

Lo se, yo también tengo mucho para decirte. Escape de mi casa para decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

¡¿Cómo?! Te deben estar buscando!!!

Me están buscando – (se escuchan ruidos de gente) – Y me encontraron.

No te voy a dejar, Saori, no de nuevo.

No me dejaran estar contigo. Mi padre te odia. ¡Te matara!

Creo que la muerte nos dará la maravillosa oportunidad de estar juntos. ¿Qué dices, mi amor?

Esta bien. Hagámoslo

Así que Seiya agarro dos cuchillos: uno para el y otro para su amada. Y lo hicieron. Clavaron simultáneamente los cuchillos en sus corazones, diciendo algo que ni la muerte les haría olvidar: Te Amo.

La sangre que brotaba del herido órgano, caía a la fértil tierra, sobre la que comenzó a crecer la flor de su amor: el Amaranto.

La gente de Kido llego con el padre de Seiya justo para ver la triste escena.

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer este fic, ocurrencia de una niña de 13 años, que trato de hacer pasar un buen momento a quien lo haya leído. Espero haberlo logrado.

**AthenaNoSeinto10**


End file.
